


Lost And Found

by Elemental_sorceress1



Series: Hello Dolly [11]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_sorceress1/pseuds/Elemental_sorceress1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dolly gets lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost And Found

Phil had thought this would happen eventually, it happened to a lot of pet owners after all. But thinking that it would happen did not mean he didn’t feel several emotions at once when he walked into the living room in the Avengers tower. Clint's sitting on the couch and his eyes are a little red, obviously he had cried a little bit, and more then likely will again later when he's alone. Natasha's sitting next to him, arms wrapped around him and pressing kisses into his hair when she wasn’t glaring at the man Stark was yelling at. The man was a new housekeeper Pepper had hired; his job was simply to come in and clean anything that looked like it needed to be clean. He wasn’t allowed in any rooms however, for understandable reasons. The man had let Dolly escape, he had been told Dolly was fast and to keep an eye on her. The man hadn’t been paying attention and Dolly had run into the elevator, and rode down to the lobby of the tower, and outside before anyone could grab her.

"You had one thing to do and you let the dog escape. I suggest you go buy a newspaper or something, you’re going to need the personnel ads,” Tony said flatly.

"Does this mean I'm fired?" The guy asked. Tony looked ready to yell again, and Phil was very thankful when Steve cut in before he could.

"Yes" Steve told him.

"I didn’t mean to" The guy defended himself.

"You didn’t watch her like you were supposed to, it's not that hard of a job to do" Phil interrupted, before Steve who had opened his mouth could say a word. Phil went back to petting Clint's hair who just sat there staring at his lap the entire time.

"Jarvis, call Pepper, we need a new housekeeper" Tony said, walking out of the room, probably to go work in his lab.

"Yes sir" Jarvis replied, just before Tony was gone from the room.  
XXX

"What if nobody finds her? Or what if the do, but they don’t call but instead they keep her?" Clint asked later that night, sitting on the bed in his room.

"We'll find her Clint. Tony went on TV and personally asked for people to call if they see her, nobody’s going to keep the dog Iron Man asked for back" Phil smiled at him, sitting on the bed beside Clint.

"Promise?" Clint asked.

"Yes" Phil replied, pulling Clint into a hug and kissing the top of his head.

XXX

It takes three days for a call with an actual valuable lead to come in, it's a woman who says she saw Dolly in her yard, and managed to get her inside with treats. Clint looks hopeful but there’s still doubt in his eyes, when Phil tells him. They had gotten plenty of those calls and none had been Dolly.  
The first hadn’t even been the right breed; it had been a brown Labrador Retriever with only one white patch on its chest. The second had been the right breed, but was very clearly male, and unfixed if the way it kept trying to hump Tony's leg was any indication. The third was also the right breed and the right gender, but no white patches. The fourth had been the wrong breed, and wrong color, it was a golden retriever. The fifth had been the closest, but Clint knew it wasn’t Dolly, even if Tony had been unable to tell the difference, Dolly had a patch of white on her right hind leg that looked like a heart.  
Clint loses any hope that it was Dolly when they pull up and a woman is sitting on the stairs, a black flat-coated retriever on a leash beside her. But gets out of the car anyway when Phil tells him to.

"Are you the one who called?" Phil asked her. She's a pretty young woman in her late twenties, with curly auburn hair hanging around her shoulders and blue eyes. She's wearing blue jeans and a fitted black tank top.

"Yeah, Hi, I'm Sharon and this is Hercules" She greets gesturing to the dog beside her when she say the name Hercules.

"We thought you were going to claim that was our dog" Tony says, coming out from where he was standing behind Phil, in an attempt to hide from amorous dogs.

"No, Hercules is mine. Your dog is inside" Sharon laughs, petting the top of Hercules's head.

"You still have her?" Clint asked, looking hopeful again.

"Yeah, I'll go get her, give me a sec" she smiles and goes inside the house, Hercules following. She comes back out two minutes later with a brown flat-coated retriever with white patches attached to a second leash. Clint kneels on the ground when Sharon and the dogs reach them again, the brown dog immediately barks and licks Clint's face. Clint simply allows it until he can see if it's wearing a collar and tags. The dog is wearing a bejeweled purple collar just like Dolly's but that doesn’t mean anything Phil knows.

"It's Dolly!" Clint shouted happily, hugging the dog around her neck.

"Are you sure?" Phil asked, just to make absolutely sure.

"It's wearing her tags, see, the little Iron Man helmet and the SHIELD one, plus she has the white heart, it's Dolly" Clint smiled.

"Thank you, he's been very upset the last few days,” Phil said to Sharon, not able to help but smile at the woman who brought the smile back to Clint's face.

"No, problem, I'd be upset if I ever lost Hercules" Sharon smiled right back.

"A hundred dollar reward, as promised" Phil nodded, digging out his wallet, only to see Tony already handing the woman a hundred dollar bill when he looks back up.

"Hey, I'm just as happy to see Robin Hood reunited with Dolly as you are" Tony smiled looking at where Clint is wrestling with Dolly on the grass.

"I hope he doesn’t lose her again,” Sharon told them, waving as the got back in Tony's car again. Clint placing kiss after kiss on Dolly's head.


End file.
